


His Sleeping Beauty

by ScarletRedfox



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrichat, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28820667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletRedfox/pseuds/ScarletRedfox
Summary: Hi everyone! I'm getting back to writing bit by bit, thanks to the Adrichat discord server this little piece was born! My first Adrichat fic, so bear with me for the crappy quality, will try to write them better in the future! You can submit one shot prompts for future chapters in the comments or via ask on my tumblr lady-charinette. :3
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I'm getting back to writing bit by bit, thanks to the Adrichat discord server this little piece was born! My first Adrichat fic, so bear with me for the crappy quality, will try to write them better in the future! You can submit one shot prompts for future chapters in the comments or via ask on my tumblr lady-charinette. :3

Adrien's school bag fell next to the couch on the floor, his feet dragging as every step felt more difficult than the last.   
  
Photo sessions, modeling poses, school, extracurricular activities, _Lila_ at photo shoots.   
  
Adrien Agreste has had a long day.   
  
Just before he was about to face plant right into the comforting softness of his bed, he felt something scratch at his closed windows.   
  
His body jolted, not from alarm, but from the sudden rush of energy that coursed through it.   
  
It was _him_.   
  
When Adrien turned and rushed to his window to open it, a black clad figure was perched precariously against it.   
  
Chat Noir was sporting an equally excited smile at seeing Adrien, as soon as the boy opened the window he stealthily slid in through the gap and hugged the other boy tightly to himself. "I missed you so much today!"   
  
Adrien relaxed in Chat Noir's hold, the deep sigh leaving his body and the warmth the superhero exuded from his body made Adrien all the sleeper.   
  
"Rough day?" His hero pulled back to look at the model's tired face, still managing to beam up at him in happiness no matter how heavy his eyes felt. Chat Noir kissed his forehead. "Time for you to go to bed, my prince."   
  
With a motion so smooth Adrien felt like he was floating on water, Chat Noir scooped him up in his arms and carried him to his bed, pushing back the covers and gently settling Adrien on it.   
  
Grabbing the edges of the bedsheets, Chat Noir was about to tuck his boyfriend in until Adrien grabbed his hand and murmured tiredly, "Stay..." the big green eyes all too similar to his own stared up at him.   
  
Oh no, the puppy dog look.   
  
Fighting back the urge to shower his boyfriend in hugs, Chat Noir leapt over his body and settled behind him on the bed.   
  
Adrien immediately turned to face him, grunting when his hand accidentally hit Chat's chest. "Sorry-" he bemoaned, inching closer to cuddle into his chest apologetically.   
  
Chat Noir snorted in amusement, gathering Adrien in his arms and nuzzling into his messy hair, inhaling the scent he only ever associated with Adrien.    
  
It reminded him of the sun, of the clean air.    
  
"You have to be tired too." Adrien poked one eye open to stare at his beloved, who smiled back at him in adoration, the normally smug, confident grin melting into a soft smile.   
  
"Yeah, LB and I've been fighting akumas all day, not one but _two_ , and they weren't new akumas either, can you believe that? Hawkmoth must be running out of ideas." Adrien sighed deeply at Chat Noir talking about his day, his voice slowly but surely lulling him to sleep.   
  
Chat Noir noticed his boyfriend's losing fight against sleep and settled a clawed hand on his cheek, "Sleep, we can talk tomorrow."    
  
Adrien pouted. "No...wanna..talk." he yawned, and Chat had to bite down the urge to either kiss him or capture the adorable moment with the camera on his baton.   
  
Adrien hugged him like a cat and the purrs emitting from his throat lulled them both to sleep soon.   
  
Before his eyes closed for the night, Chat Noir brushed back a golden lock of Adrien's hair tenderly, smiling like the smitten cat he knew he was. "Sweet dreams, my prince."   
  
He kissed his forehead, settling beneath the covers and curling around Adrien protectively, his tail over the other boy's waist.   
  
Adrien's sudden stir made Chat Noir slowly wake up until he heard what his boyfriend whispered, barely coherent. "Sweet dreams...my knight."   
  
Chat Noir could've died then and there and he would die happy. He couldn't resist one loud purr before he finally succumbed to sleep.


	2. Looks Good on You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien couldn't stop thinking about the fated encounter that ultimately changed his relationship with Chat Noir forever. Even though he knew from experience that relationships born due to akuma attacks weren't neccesarily bad, he was still nervous what his boyfriend would think of the gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to @KairanCorner for the prompt! Hopefully its not as bad/cringey as I feel it is (if you want me to rewrite anything just say the word!) :3

This was a bad idea.  
  
This was a _terrible_ idea.  
  
He had been thinking of it for months, even after they got together, it shouldn't still be on his mind, it was ridiculous.  
  
He had beaten himself up over it for the past months, trying to shake the idea off, trying to find excuses to not buy it. And yet, he stil had browsed the stores to find the perfect shade, to find _that_ shade.  
  
Adrien bit his lip, pacing nervously back and forth.  
  
Would he like it?  
  
Would he feel offended?  
  
It had been a tough situation and a close call and he _had_ been controlled by the akuma, after all, maybe he would take it the wrong way.  
  
Before Adrien could change his mind and chuck the small box into the nearest trashcan, there was a light thud behind him.  
  
If not for Adrien's incredible perception, he wouldn't have even heard Chat Noir land behind him, the superhero was always known for his stealth.  
  
Chat Noir was as easygoing as ever, securing his baton on his lower back and greeting Adrien with a wave. "Hey."  
  
Adrien smiled nervously. "H-Hey."  
  
Chat Noir tilted his head curiously to the side, cat ears twitching in attention. "What's wrong? Your message sounded important." Even after Ladybug and him had defeated their akuma of the day, Chat Noir couldn't help but scan his surroundings, moving protectively closer to Adrien.  
  
Just in case.  
  
The last time he had let his guard down, Adrien had been caught up in the fray and-  
  
He didn't even want to think about it.  
  
Adrien's reassuring touch on his shoulder calmed him. "Don't worry, we're safe, you guys already beat the akuma once, right?" Chat nodded, finally breathing a sigh of relief and wrapping his arms around his boyfriend.  
  
"Yeah..." his chin rested comfortably on top of the blonde neatly combed hair, purring at the bliss of feeling Adrien's body heat against his.

Adrien felt heat rise to his cheeks, completely oblivious of the red hue on the hero's own face, barely covered by the mask.  
  
"I-I have a present for you." Adrien gently broke their embrace, hand squeezing Chat's before he produced the small thin box from behind his back.  
  
"For me?" Chat Noir pointed at himself in surprise and Adrien smiled. "I don't think its my birthday..." Adrien chuckled when eager claws took the box in his hand and examined the package carefully.  
  
His feline tendencies were the cutest.  
  
Finally ditching the cylindrical box, silted green eyes widened in surprise at what present Adrien got for him.  
  
Lipstick.

  
Wait... _lipstick_?  
  
Chat looked dumbfounded. "Uh...you want me to get this to LB?" He remembered his partner starting to be fond of lipstick lately, and here and there when he saw Marinette out on her balcony, she had suspicious smudges around her lips or neck the same shade as Ladybug's lipstick.  
  
Adrien quickly shook his head. "No! That's-um thats for you, actually." he took a deep breath. "Its for you kitty."  
  
Chat Noir looked from Adrien to the lipstick in his hand, back to Adrien, then back to the make-up item.  
  
Carefully, with the gentleness of handling a kitten, Chat Noir opened the cap and twisted the lid until the color of the lipstick was revealed.  
  
It was _black_

  
Wait-  
  
"D-Dark Cupid?" Chat Noir's cat ears shot up in alarm and Adrien suddenly felt like this really had been a terrible idea.  
  
"W-Wait, let me explain, I um- I know it was a dangerous situation and I'm sorry again for getting caught up in it, but I had to save you somehow from Dark Cupid's control! A-Anyway, what I meant to say was...I thought...it wasn't so bad..." the model had pointedly avoided eye contact, preferring to burn holes into the concrete, as if that could deflect from the intense look Chat Noir was giving him.  
  
"...You liked..."  
  
"The kiss...I-I mean your lips with-with that shade. They looked _purrety_."  
  
At the cat pun and his boyfriend's shy confession, Chat Noir's body moved on autopilot.  
  
It wasn't until his lips clashed against Adrien's hungrily that the model realized his boyfriend had hurriedly applied the lipstick before intiiaitng the sudden make-out session.  
  
"Wh-wha-" Chat Noir swallowed any questioning sounds Adrien might have had, gripping his jaw and angling it to deepen the kiss.  
  
Adrien forgot what he wanted to ask.  
  
Chat Noir broke their kiss for a second, hot breath fanning his boyfriend's dark lips. His grin was positively feral. "You're right, looks _meowely_ on you."  
  
Before Adrien could either comment on the compliment or the pun, Chat Noir's lips were already back on his. Adrien's sweaty hands found purchase on Chat's strong back, feeling the muscles flex as Chat Noir's own hands didn't remain idle and moved up towards Adrien's hair, claws messing up the previously neatly combed locks.  
  
This was a good idea.  
  
Chat Noir tugged at his hair even more and deepened their kiss, Adrien felt his knees tremble. 

This was a _great_ idea. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Stay safe and meowsome! :)


End file.
